Things Add doesn't have knowledge of
by Hellcat77
Summary: Ara visits Add's lab. Eun helps Add and Ara get together. What do you think would happen? Read and find out. I might make a sequel of this story. Sorry for slight OOCness and please review what you think!
**Here is another story. Sorry but I only write stories when I feel like it so... Here it is. Also if you see a "(Line)" in the story it means I need to add a horizontal line to it. I add that after publishing the story so if you see something like that then it's not a mistake I made. Here we go!**

 **Add: Mastermind**

 **Ara: Asura**

* * *

"Hey Add?"

"What?"

"What do you think love is?"

Ara was in Add's lab. Mainly because she was worried about him. Add knowing if he told her to go she won't leave.

"How would I know?"

"You have never been in love before?" Ara leaned behind Add's chair while he worked on what he called 'Apocalypse'

"... Just let me concentrate". Ara leaned more touching her breast on his back. Add's face became red. Ara gasped "There is something that you don't know about!"

Add sighed. "Ara can I just concentrate please? I need to focus on this" Add said. Ara scowled "I will make Eun take control~" Ara teased. Add shivered "Ara... Please". "But Aaaadd- Whoa- Ahh!" Ara leaned a bit too much and suddenly fell on Add. "WHOA-!" Add yelled as he fell. After the fall the chair was on the side. Add was under Ara somehow facing her not the ground.

"Ow... Ara... Hm? What's this?" Add said. He squeezed 'something'. "... Sorta soft..." Add said as he squeezed it more. "EEEEEEKK!" Ara shouted as she got up. "ADD YOU PERVERT!" Ara yelled. "Hey! I didn't know I was squeezing your-..." Add realized what he was doing and stopped mid sentence as his face became red.

Ara giggled "Add you are really cute sometimes". Add blushed being called cute "Whatever" Add said as he got up. He listed his chair sat on it and started working again.

"Back at it again?" Ara asked with a pout. "Yes" Add replied bluntly. _'Ara'_ Eun said in Ara's head **(I really don't know how it works because I don't play Ara.)** _'Yes Eun?'._ _'I know how to win a man'_ Ara blushed at that. _'Eun!'._ _'I know what you are trying to do. You leaned over Add so your breast touch him purposely. Isn't that right?'_. Ara sighed _'Yes that's right'._

 _'OK. Step 1: Ask about love'_. "Hey Add?" Ara asked. "What Ara?" Add said still focused. "Do you know..." Ara fiddled with her fingers "... What is..." Ara looked at the ground blushing "... Love?". _'Step 2 was to show cuteness but you did that without knowing'_ Eun chuckled in Ara's head as she blushed more.

"..." Add was speechless. "... Like before let me concentrate" He said. _'In matters like this show your cuteness and say "Pleeeeaaasssee?"'_. Ara leaned on Add's desk beside him. "Pleeeaaasssee?" Ara did her best cute face as possible. She tilted her head and tried to act cat-like. Add blushed seeing her cute face as he sighed "I don't know..."

 _'I had a feeling this will happen. Ask him to explain it in his own words'_. "Explain love in your own words then" Ara said. "Umm... It's a deep attraction towards someone... And you want to be with him or her for forever... Like Elsword and Aisha" Add replied. Elsword and Aisha were dating so that is how he put it. _'Change the subject to who he likes'_.

Ara still doing her cat-like face asks "Do you have 'that' attraction towards someone?". Ara's heart was beating because she was afraid it was not her. _'Ara calm down. I know the answer and trust me you will love it'_ At that Ara calms down a bit. "Umm... Just let me do my work!" Add said as he went back to his work blushing.

 _'Now say "That attraction I have is towards you" '_. _'But Eun!'._ _'Ara! I know what I am doing! Just say it.'_ "Umm..." Ara started speaking "... That attraction I towards is..." Ara blushed hard "... You... Add" Ara finished. After a couple of seconds Ara was afraid Add didn't respond because he was quiet. There were tears forming in her eyes. "Put it in your words Ara not Eun's" Ara looked up as Add said that. Add was grinning. Not his insane grin. "Umm... I... R-really l-like you as in... Like-like" Ara said

Add suddenly kissed Ara. "You are sometime really blunt you know that. And I would have liked better if you had said and not say what Eun said" Add said. Ara blinked "How did you know that?". "Because I like you too..." Ara blushed as Add said that "... And that is not what Ara says" Add finished. Ara smiled "So are we are like... Elsword and Aisha now?" Ara blushed at her own words.

"You are really oblivious you know that? Khehehe~" Add laughed a bit. Ara was so happy that she jumped right on Add and began kissing him. Add was surprised a bit but returned the kiss. Soon that became a hot make out. Eun chuckled inside Ara's head _'You two are odd couple... Well Elsword and Aisha are odd as well'_

Make out becomes more hot by the second. _'This is gonna be a long night. Hey Ara I also want to have some fun too~'_. _'No! I mean... I am not gonna give my man!'_. _'He will be your man but leave some fun for me too~'_. _'... Fine'_

* * *

 **OK... I didn't know my story will lead to THAT ending... Also it is hard for me to write long stories. Whatever I might make a sequel to it. But it will be a smut story. Sorry for slight OOCness and thanks for reading! Please review what you think!**


End file.
